


A Hard Bargain

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Ketch, Explicit Language, F/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Sex, mild violence, slight dubcon??? (sex in exchange for information), slight knife!play, use of a gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Hoping to gain some information from the reader on the location of Kelly Kline, Ketch and Sam hope to restore her humanity and appeal to her conscience. The reader has other ideas…





	A Hard Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: requested by @perseusandmedusa: So I’m having a little crush on Ketch….seems we all are though, and an idea just popped up when the man was being rough with that lady vampire. What if the reader was a demon & Ketch kind of captures her to collect informations (could be about lucifer’s kid). Sassy reader…angry/dom ketch…sexy times….he ends up being tied up and the reader escape.

Your very blood was boiling- at least that’s what it felt like. Curling in on yourself as much as possible, you struggled against the rope binding you to the examination table. The two men stood silent as they watched on, one concerned, the other suspicious.

At last, the pain subsided and you let out a strained laugh. “You know boys, I think that one stung a little.”

The shorter man turned to the larger with a growl of frustration. “We’re wasting our time with this,” he ground out, beautifully accented tone heavy with irritation. “Every moment spent on this is a moment that could be spent searching for Lucifer’s spawn.”

“It’ll work, Ketch, trust me- I’ve done this before. Just one more dose and she’ll be human and we can get our information.”

“You’d better be right about this; turning a demon back into a human may have worked on your brother, but there’s no guarantee it will now.”

“It’ll work.”

Sasquatch’s phone rang before he could say more, and he turned away to answer it. Left with Bad Cop, you squirmed a little against your bindings, the rope creaking as you shifted to a more comfortable position. The British man turned to you with a scowl, clearly unhappy. Deciding to have a little fun at his expense while you were alone, you gave him a simpering smile. 

“What’s the matter, big boy, don’t you like me?”

He clenched his fist, but before he could do anything the other one was back. “Something’s come up. Mick wants you to stay here with her until I get back. The next dose should be the last- give it to her in an hour if I’m not back by then.”

“Anything else, Sam?” Ketch asked snidely.

“Just watch her,” Sam responded, rolling his eyes. “And remember, she’ll be human once this over so just try to be a little less…you.”

A snort slipped out before you could stop it, both men ignoring you. Sam strode out of the room, leaving you and Ketch in silence. Staring up at him from this angle, it hadn’t escaped your notice that he was a looker. You’d had plenty of time to study him as the two administered purified blood in the hopes of turning you human. What you didn’t let on- what you were terrified of admitting even to yourself- was that it was working. You could feel your humanity returning with each burning dose, unwelcome and unavoidable. You were happy as a demon; there was no sadness, no responsibility, no guilt that humans seemed so plagued by.

“Alone at last huh, big guy,” you taunted. If you were going to be human soon, than you were damn well going to enjoy your last moments as a demon. What you needed was a distraction. “I thought Jolly Green would never leave.”

“Keep quiet,” he bit out. Turning his back to you, he seated himself at the small desk off to the side, intently polishing the assorted knives laid out.

Originally, he’d wanted to get the information out of you ‘the old fashioned way’ but the ever noble Sam Winchester put a stop to that. It was his idea to use the purified blood to return you to your human state, and then appeal to your newly restored humanity. The very idea was laughable…until the blood started working. Torture you could have withstood but this- this was a nightmare. The only relief thus far had been taunting and teasing the two. It was small recompense, considering they had you strapped to a table, set dead center inside a devil’s trap.

“Awww but I’m so lonely over here…all tied up and no one to play with. I have to say, you really know your way around knots. Have a lot of experience with bondage?”

Slamming a knife down, he repeated, “Keep quiet.”

“Or what? You’ll use those knives on me? I’ve never been much into bloodplay, but there’s a first time for everything. What about you, hmm? I get the feeling you like it a little rough, a little dirty.” He shoved away from the desk, sending the chair flying back. Unable to hold in your laughter, you added, “I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

He said nothing, pacing the room like a caged animal. The man was wound tighter than a cheap watch. Under different circumstances, you wouldn’t mind helping him unclench a little; he had an edge to him that promised a good time. An idea started to form, your mind churning as you examined all the possible outcomes. It was beyond risky, and there was no guarantee it would work, but anything was better than just lying here, waiting for the final nail in the coffin.

“You know, Earl Gray, I made my name as a crossroads demon.” He paused, just long enough for you to know you had his attention. “That was in the old days of course, back when Lucifer and Michael were all set to duke it out. Second only to Crowley, that smarmy bastard. And if there’s one thing crossroad demons value, it’s a deal.”

He turned to you fully, eyeing you with intent. “What kind of deal?”

“One where we both come out on top,” you said with a wicked grin. “Let’s say you loosen these ropes a little so we can have some fun and I’ll give you everything I know on Lucifer’s kid.”

“A shag?” he asked incredulously, “You’re willing to give me the information you’ve withheld for the past seven hours for a quick fuck?”

“Not too quick, I hope,” you teased. When he didn’t rise to the bait, you huffed out, “Look, I really don’t want to be human again; all that guilt and shame and doubt…no thanks. But since I don’t get a say in the matter, I’d like to make the best of an awful situation and go out with a bang, pun fully intended. So whaddya say- do we have a deal?”

He didn’t respond right away, but it didn’t escape your notice the way he eyed you. His gaze raked down your bound form, taking in every dip and curve. There was still that same look of suspicion and distrust, but a new light began to burn in that intense expression: interest. You just barely kept from squirming as he stepped closer, walking over until he loomed over you.

“If I do this, you tell me what I need to know?”

“Everything I know, you’ll know. And trust me honey, I know a lot.”

“And how do I know you can be trusted to hold up your end of the bargain?”

“Crossroad demons honor one rule: you make a deal, you keep a deal. Bad things tend to happen to those who try to cheat the system.”

He studied you for a moment longer before nodding. “Very well; in the interests of getting what I want, we have a deal.”

“Hold on there hot stuff,” you stopped him as he moved to loosen the knots a little, “you’re forgetting something: demon deals are sealed with a kiss.”

Jaw clenching in annoyance, he brought his mouth close to yours. “I’m only doing this to get the information I need.”

“Keep telling yourself that honey,” you shot back, eyes flicking black as he pressed a kiss to your lips.

What started as perfunctory grew more heated quickly. You wasted no time sucking his bottom lip between your teeth, giving him a hard nip. He let out a startled noise; clearly he hadn’t expected you to be quite so enthusiastic. Jerking back, he looked at you a little disbelieving. You gave him an innocent smile in return, entirely at odds with the wicked gleam in your black eyes. Flicking them back to their usual color, you shrugged.

“No reason this can’t be good for the both of us.” When he still didn’t move, you pointed out, “Sam could be back any minute- d’you really want him to come back to see you fucking a demon? I mean, it’s not like he has a lot of room to judge, from what I hear but I usually save exhibitionism for the second date.”

At the end of his patience, Ketch gripped your chin tightly in one hand, the other snaking down your body to pop open the fly of your jeans. “Enough talking.”

He kissed you again, this time taking the lead. His tongue pushed past your lips, exploring the nooks and crannies of your mouth. You moaned into it, the taste of him flooding your senses. His hand slipped into your jeans, rubbing at you through the fabric of your panties. There wasn’t much room to maneuver between the confining denim and the ropes still binding your legs together and in place. Clearly this wasn’t going to work; Ketch seemed to agree. He strode over to the desk, grabbing up one of the knives he’d been polishing. A thrill went through your center when he cut the rope holding your legs down, all the better to fuck you.

“You’re gonna have to do most of the work here handsome,” you pointed out, wiggling your fingers, “I’m a little tied up at the moment.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” he grunted, using the knife to cut away your shirt and bra.

“Not if I can help it,” you moaned as the ragged edges fell open, leaving your breasts exposed to the chill air of the room.

You watched with breathless anticipation as he gave your jeans the same treatment, slipping the blade up the legs to rip through the denim. A shiver went through you as the cold steel brushed your skin; the things this man did to you were downright sinful. If he were a demon, there’d be no end to all the trouble you two could get into. As it was, you could barely contain your excitement as he pulled the scraps of fabric from your body, leaving you completely nude save for the ropes around your arms and midsection binding you to the table. Once he was finished, Ketch took a step back to admire his work. You could only imagine the sight you made- tied to the table with arms pinned to your sides, entirely bare to his gaze. He looked about ready to devour you.

“A picture lasts longer ya know.”

His eyes narrowing at your quip, Ketch glanced around, his expression brightening. Setting the knife down between your legs, he gave you a dark smirk, bending over to pick something off the floor. You couldn’t see what he grabbed until he straightened, holding up the torn remnants of your panties. A grin spread across your face and you licked your lips in anticipation- this kinky mother fucker.

“If you can’t be silent on your own, perhaps a gag is called for,” he suggested slyly.

Sauntering towards you, he stared down at you for a moment, eyes dark with lust. When he leaned down, you obediently opened your mouth, completely unprepared for the searing kiss. It was as harsh and commanding as he was, all tongue and teeth. You gave as good as you got, sucking his tongue into your mouth with a groan. You nearly whined at the loss when he pulled away, gasping for breath. Ketch shoved your panties into your mouth without another word.

Moaning, you swallowed around the cotton and lace, spreading your legs in invitation as he circled back to the end of the table. Inspiration flashed across his face and he picked up the knife once more. Watching your reaction, he dragged the tip up your body, using just enough pressure to make you feel it but careful not to break skin. After all, you were almost human now and wouldn’t be able to heal yourself so easily.

Ketch traced random patterns across your body, getting closer and closer to your dripping center. Pausing, he caught your gaze as he flipped the knife over so the handle pointed towards your pussy. Whining, you wiggled your hips, anxious for him to get on with it. Curse the man for being a damn tease- he gently rubbed the pommel of the handle through your slick folds, coating it in your essence.

Chest heaving, you whined again as he dipped it inside just a bit. Again and again he toyed with you, slowly adding more each time. Leaning over you, Ketch licked a trail up to one of your nipples, catching the pebbled peak between his lips at the same moment he shoved the rest of the handle inside your channel. You cried out at the abrupt intrusion, relishing the pleasure and pain of it. Sucking hard on your breast, he began fucking you with the knife handle, thrusting it into you at a furious pace.

You tried to rock your hips in time to his thrusts but it was almost impossible with the ropes holding you in place. Ketch had the audacity to chuckle at your struggles, the vibrations shooting straight to your pussy. He nibbled at your nipple, scraping the sensitive flesh with his teeth. His unoccupied hand came up to toy with your other breast, pinching and rolling the nipple harshly. Moans and whimpers poured from your lips, muffled by the gag but still loud enough for him to notice. When he bit down particularly hard, you couldn’t stop the yelp from escaping. He licked the sting away.

He fucked the knife into you faster and harder, your lower half jolting with the force of it. You craved more, needed it. You were so close to the edge you could almost taste it; just a little longer. Abruptly twisting the handle as he thrust it in, the pommel brushed against your g-spot, pulling a gasp from your gagged lips. Ketch raised his head, studying your expression as he did it again. Your eyes fluttered shut as he angled the pommel just right, stroking your g-spot with every thrust. A little more…you were so close…

Which is when he stopped. Pitch black eyes flying open, you groaned in objection when he pulled the knife away, leaving you achingly empty. Your walls fluttered around nothing, searching desperately for relief. You cursed him as best as you could around your panties, nearly growling in anger. Ketch laughed outright, clearly enjoying your frustration. Carefully swiping a finger along the glistening handle, he popped the slick digit into his mouth with an appreciative groan.

“As breathtaking as it was to watch you, I didn’t say you could finish,” he drawled, setting the knife aside. Snarling at him, you received a stinging swat to the inner thigh for your troubles. “Now enough of that; you’ll come, but you’ll have to behave nicely.”

Grumbling, you let your head fall back against the table, struggling to catch your breath. Solid thumps caught your attention, and you looked back at him just as he crawled onto the table to settle between your thighs. Unbuckling his belt and lowering the zipper, he pulled a rather impressive hard on free. Not the biggest you’d ever had but he was thick; just looking at him, you knew he was gonna stretch you wide. Ketch lazily stroked himself, settling that hard body on top of yours. You watched as he angled his cock toward your slit, and both of you groaned as he slid inside.

You’d been right; the drag of his cock on your walls was almost enough to make you come right then and there. He didn’t stop until he was buried balls deep inside you. The coarse hairs at the base of his cock tickled your clit as you both took a moment to adjust. Looking down at you with lust glazed eyes, he slowly pulled out before driving back in. Soon, he was rutting into you ferociously, hips slapping against yours in a steady rhythm. The sound of skin on skin was joined by your ceaseless moans and his occasional grunts. It wasn’t long before you could feel the cord in your belly drawing tighter, promising a delicious release.

“Tell me love, are you close?” he ground out. You could only whine in response. “I didn’t say you could come yet. You can come when you ask nicely.”

The fucker couldn’t be serious. He slowed his rhythm, and you wanted to scream in anger. He wanted you to beg? If your hands were free, you’d throttle the son of a bitch. You even tried to, surprised when the rope gave way slightly. All of your rough fucking had loosened the knots a bit, giving you a little more wiggle room. A new plan started to form. Hoping he hadn’t noticed, you tried to speak through your gag. It wasn’t good enough apparently.

“What’s that- I’m afraid I didn’t catch it.” Now it was his turn to taunt you, the asshole.

Shoving at your panties with your tongue, you managed to work them free, spitting them to the floor. Licking dry lips, you mumbled, “Please.”

“Again.” He picked up his rhythm.

“Please,” you said a little louder.

Faster. “One more time.”

“Please,” you practically shouted, clenching your walls around his cock.

“Good girl,” he whispered, pounding into you now.

Mouth free once more, there was nothing to stop you from returning his kiss, welcoming the savage thrust of his tongue. He fucked into your mouth, matching the rhythm of his pistoning hips. Reaching down, he worked a hand between your bodies to trace circles around your clit, rubbing at you frantically. He swallowed down your cries as you fell apart, the cord of desire snapping. White hot ecstasy filled your body, limbs trembling from the force of your release. He didn’t stop, fucking you harder now, chasing after his own end.

Breaking the kiss, you leaned up to trace the shell of his with your tongue. “Let go.”

Stilling above you, he did just that, cock jerking as he came with a moan. Pulsing jets of come spilled deep in your channel, filling you to the brim until it began to seep out around his cock. He pulled out before he was finished, pearly stripes painting your stomach with his essence. He stroked himself to completion, meeting your black eyes unflinchingly as he worked himself through his release. There was something sinfully decadent about being marked by him in such a primal way.

When it was over, the two of you stayed like that for a moment, simply trying to recover. Running a shaky hand through his sweaty hair, Ketch climbed off of the table, rearranging himself with a stifled groan. You watched him, subtly working your hands free of the rope. As fun as that had been, you didn’t intend to overstay your welcome. Sam would be back soon, ready to give you the last dose of blood, and you just couldn’t have that.

When Ketch started picking up the shredded remains of your clothes, you seized your chance. Slipping your arms loose and wiggling free of your bindings, you were ready when he rose. Springing at him, he cried out in surprise, stumbling back as you to grab him in a chokehold. Strong as he was, he was no match for a demon, even a weakened one. You held him tight as his struggles got weaker, until he slumped forward in your arms. Hefting him onto the table, you checked his pulse, relieved to find it strong and steady. The man was a fantastic lay- it would be a shame to kill him after that. Knowing you only had moments before he came to, you quickly retied the ropes around him. As an afterthought, you picked your panties up from the floor and stuffed them into his mouth.

He stirred awake just as you were in the middle of your note. Struggling against his bonds, he eyed you with all the fury of Hell as you finished your letter. Striding over to him still naked, you gently placed the note on his chest.

“This is all the information I know on Lucifer’s kid. Word is that Kline is being sheltered by Dagon, one of the last remaining Princes of Hell; this has their last known whereabouts. Be careful around that one- she’s bad news and not to be underestimated.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead, you continued, “I told you, crossroad demons have one rule: you make a deal, you keep it. You held up your end of the bargain, now I’m holding up mine. Try to make it out alive okay…I wouldn’t say no to round two.”

Walking to the edge of the devil’s trap, you felt the slightest resistance as you stepped over. All that blood had done some good at least- it made you just human enough to waltz right out of here. Scrubbing your skin clean with the rags of your shirt, you glanced down your nude form and grabbed Ketch’s jacket. Slipping it on, you couldn’t resist holding the front up to your nose, relishing the scent of him. Blowing one last kiss in his direction, you strode out the door to freedom, his muffled curses echoing after you.


End file.
